Bowser misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Bowser-Scary Voice, Shouty Dark Bowser-Alan Ice Princess-Julie Clerk-Dallas Joy-Princess Plot Bowser does a bad job. Transcript Dark Bowser: Mom, can we go to McDonald's? Ice Princess: Yes but if you misbehave, you'll be grounded for 10 days. Dark Bowser: Yes, I understand. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Ice Priness: I want a cheeseburger and fries. Dark Bowser: I would like 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries and a large Coke. Bowser: And I want 10 vanilla milkshakes, 40 chicken strips, 80 chicken nuggets, 100 French fries and 5 large Cokes. Ice Princess: Bowser, that's too much and you could get fat from eating all of that. How about 20 chicken nuggets, 5 chicken strips, two French fries, one large Coke and one vanilla milkshake. Bowser (Shouty's voice): NO! I SAID I WANT 10 VANILLA MILKSHAKES, 40 CHICKEN STRIPS, 80 CHICKEN NUGGETS, 100 FRENCH FRIES, AND 5 LARGE COKES RIGHT NOW! Dark Bowser: Dad, stop being a spoiled brat! You can either have 20 chicken nuggets, 5 chicken strips, two French fries and one large Coke or else we will go straight home! Bowser: I got a better idea! Why don't you go to the Bikini store so you won't have to bay me! Ice Princess: Bowser, you don't ever talk to your son like that! Now everyone is looking at us! Bowser (Shouty's voice): SO YOU WANT TO BAY ME! GO AHEAD DARK BOWSER AND ICE PRINCESS! BAY ME! BAY ME! BAY ME! BAY ME! BAY ME RIGHT HERE AT MCDONALD'S! Dark Bowser: Oh my God! Dad, that is it! We're going home right now! Ice Princess: I agree with your son! Now let's go home! (in the car) Bowser: I'm sorry. Dark Bowser: Sorry will not at a time like this! You have gotten us into a lot of trouble! Ice Princess: I strongly agree with your son! When we were leaving, the clerk was about to call the police! Bowser: Can we at least go back to McDonald's and get 20 chicken nuggets, 5 chicken strips, two French fries and one large coke instead? Dark Bowser: No! Moreover, Debbie Lambert called us and said you are not allowed to be anywhere near her! She and her son Hino were trying to order something but you acted inappropriate! Bowser: You can't do this to me, Dark Bowser! I'm your father! Dark Bowser: Serves you right for causing a scene at McDonald's! We're home now! (at home) Ice Princess: Bowser, go to your room and never come out! Bowser: But Ice Princess and Dark Bowser, it was your own fault! I didn't want to order less food in the first place! Dark Bowser: It doesn't matter! Just because a silly thing makes you want to make a scene at a public restaurant like McDonald's, you're banned from coming there for life! Bowser: No o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o! Joy, Dark Bowser and Ice Princess are treating me like a child! Joy: Well, if my father were to act in the same way as you did, my mother would give him the same punishment. Bowser: I wish I could turn you into Comedy World and put you in your bikini, Ice Princess! Dark Bowser: Don't say that! Now go upstairs to your room! Bowser (Running upstairs): Fine! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:2018 videos